


Goodbyes

by peggy_hamilton



Series: Band Of Brothers Imagines [8]
Category: Band of Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 17:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20231638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peggy_hamilton/pseuds/peggy_hamilton
Summary: George needs to say goodbye to you before he leaves for war





	Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on my tumblr justthinkingofwaystoavoidbusses
> 
> original request: George leaving Rhode Island for the war and saying goodbye to the special people in his life 😊 - anon

“Bye, Ma,” George hugged his mother tightly as she held back tears.

“You be safe over there young man.”

He gave her a reassuring smile, “I’m only going to training, which means I can write you all the time.”

“You better.” He nodded and moved to hug all his younger siblings one by one, ruffling their hair for good measure as they desperately clung to him.

“I gotta go, or I’ll miss the train.”

“You want us to drive you?” his father offered.

George shook his head, “I’d rather walk, say bye to the place.” He shook his fathers hand and set off down the street, not looking back. Truth was he had some time left before his train arrived but he wanted to use that time to say goodbye to one more special person, you.

He had known you for years, you were one of his oldest friends and you were one of the reasons he was fighting. He promised to himself that if he made it through the war the second he got back he was going to ask you to marry him, you weren’t dating yet but you were his best friend and he loved you more than anything. George only hoped you felt the same way, so he was going over to see you now to ask you to wait for him, as this may be the only chance he ever got to tell you his feelings.

Walking up to your front door he nervously rang the bell, straightening out his dress uniform suddenly very self conscious. The door opened and he quickly straightened out, “George, dear, look at you in your dress greens,” your mother greeted, “Don’t you look lovely.”

He nodded and politely smiled, “Thank you, ma’am. Is Y/N here?”

Your mother smiled knowingly and called for you, a few seconds later he heard the telltale sound of feet hammering down the stairs. When you saw him in the doorway your face lit up, then you clocked his army uniform and your smile faltered. “Are you leaving?” you asked, this day had been a long time coming but you hadn’t fully prepared for it.

“‘Fraid so,” he shrugged.

You bit your lip, “When’s your train?”

“In an hour.”

“Oh,” you deflated. “Do you want to come in?”

“No, best not,” he declined. “Actually I wanted to ask you something, well, tell you something.”

You frowned a little, “What?” you prompted.

George gulped, he had planned what he was going to say over and over again but now the words that usually flowed easily off his tongue disappeared. He grabbed your wrist and gently pulled you outside onto your porch and closed the door behind you. “I’m going off to war,” he stated, “So this may be the only chance I get.”

“To do what?”

“Tell you how I feel about you.”

Your heart skipped a beat but you remained silent as he began to pace nervously in front of you. “You’re my best friend, Y/N, and I love you but it’s deeper than that and when I picture my life happy after the war you’re there. I know this is a little out of the blue and seriously not the best time for me to tell you this but I didn’t want to miss my chance, either if I die out there or I come back and you’ve gone off to get married to some 4F or a guy who got shipped home.”

At the mention of him potentially dying out there you felt a pit in your stomach, you knew what he was talking about. You felt it too. You hadn’t brought it up lest it ruin your friendship and that was the last thing you wanted. “What are you trying to say, George?” you asked softly.

He stopped in front of you and looked deep into your eyes. “I love you. Wait for me?”

His whole body was tense as he waited for your reaction. You gave him a shy smile and he seemed to relax, “I’ll always wait for you,” you said quietly. George’s face split into a big grin, you were the first to step forward and hugged him tightly. “Now that’s sorted that means you can’t die out there.”

“I’ll try not to.”

“I mean it. If you die I’ll kill you myself.”

George laughed and pulled back, “Okay,” he nodded. You leaned forward and kissed him short and sweet, you pulled back and he chased after your lips but you placed a hand on his chest to stop him.

“Tease.”

“A little hint at what to expect when you get back home then.”

“You drive a tough bargain,” he smiled, glancing at his watch he saw he really needed to get going. “I’ll write you.”

You nodded, “Me too. Come see me if you can get away from base for long enough?”

He nodded, “Of course.”

Just as he was about to walk away you called him back, he looked at you confused as you unhooked your necklace which had a little cross pendant on it. “Take this, to remember me by.”

“As if I’d forget you,” he winked and too the necklace, securing it safely in the pocket next to his chest.

“Good luck.”

“Don’t need it,” he grinned, you waved at him as he walked off down the street and out of sight. Walking back into the house your mother was there smiling at you, she raised her eyebrow and had a knowing glint in her eye. “Oh shut up,” you blushed as you brushed past her into the kitchen. She followed after you laughing to herself, saying it was about time the two of you figured it out.


End file.
